


The rebirth of an angel

by nobunakira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: hd_erised, Fanart, M/M, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: Draco wants someone, but that person can't belong to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyonessheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/gifts).



> I haven't play with ink for a long time so it may look odd here and there. I blame my limited skill in English for this super simple story. During the making of this, I was moving back and forth on a trip in Europe and couldn't come up with any better idea that I can finish in time. I have another story where our boys have a lots of sex but thinking about that many naked bodies panels exhausted me. I hope you guys will enjoy it.

My 25th birthday is coming near. But I don’t want to think about it. Yesterday, father appeared in front of my apartment. He looked like an old hawk and I was his prey. He said: “Draco. Have you found anyone? Do you remember what I said?” I wanted to laugh, who can forget it? He wanted to disown me if I failed to get married before my 25th birthday. I know he wants the best for me, but it’s still a fuck up situation. When I agreed with ‘the bet’, I thought I could throw myself to any willing soul. However, it’s not that easy. In my heart and in my dream, there’s only one shadow that dominates them all. 

That shadow belongs to…

“Malfoy.” 

Someone calls me, sounds clear and sure. I look up and see him – Harry Potter. Why is he here? 

“Why are you here?” 

“I need to see you.” He replies. His eyes look anywhere but me. “I heard about… your problem… from Hermione. I want to help.” 

Being friend with in-law-Weasel is not a good idea then. My father is right after all. 

“I don’t need your help.” I try to walk pass him. But he doesn’t allow it. He steps right up and at last, looks at me in the eyes. “I don’t need your pity. I can manage on my own.” I spat out. “You don’t know the number of people who want to marry me. So don’t waste your time on my case.” 

I’m no longer a child. I know the reality I need to face. Soon, I’ll have no money, no home, no parents, and certainly no friends. Who am I? Just an ex-Death Eater that doesn’t deserve his time of the day. He and his hero-complex can just go to hell! 

He still holds me with his glare and doesn’t move away. 

“Oh yeah. And it’s almost your birthday, is it not? Where’s this person that you want to marry?” He says. As if he knows, as if he knows… it’s HIM that I want. 

I swallow hard and then shove him aside, try to escape from his glare.  
“It’s none of your business-“ I manage to say before he forcefully turns me around and claims my lips. 

“It’s not pity.” He says. Clear and sure. 

I feel like I’m an angel whose wings are tainted with blackness and his touch, his kiss purifies me. I’m reborn in his arms. 

Father will be glad, I know.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/74174/74174_original.png)

Click the image for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/77974.html) . ♥
> 
> This art is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The artist will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
